


Homeward Bound: An Unexpected Journey FanArt

by stefherde



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Female Bilbo - Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefherde/pseuds/stefherde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...this is me attempting fanart.</p>
<p>You can't say I didn't try. </p>
<p>WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound: An Unexpected Journey FanArt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homeward Bound Part One: An Unexpected Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146476) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> Bilba Baggins couldn't be happier. She's embraced her Baggins' half and has placated her Took half with a short trip to Bree (the most adventure she ever wishes to have). In addition, she is convinced Fram Harfoot, the most eligible bachelor in all of Hobbiton, will soon declare his eternal love for her - particularly after he sees the dinner she's prepared for him. When the knock sounds on her door she just knows it heralds the first day of the rest of her life as a respectable, and entirely proper, Hobbit.
> 
> Instead of her Happily Ever After, however, Bilba gets a company of Dwarves - complete with their obnoxious leader who MIGHT be vaguely attractive if he ever stopped ruining it by opening his mouth.
> 
> Clearly the only possible explanation is somewhere, in a past life, she must have done something truly AWFUL to deserve this.
> 
> \------
> 
> This is simple an attempt at a cover page (?) for this really lovely fanfic! It has constantly been twittering around in my head and I had to get it out, one way or another.


End file.
